Shockers From the Big Screen
by PieJune
Summary: AU! Best friends Syaoran and Tomoyo went to watch a horror movie! However, they got sucked into it and get to meet cousins Eriol and Sakura. Read as they escape horrifying creatures and discovering each one’s deepest secrets!
1. Preface

Shockers From The Big Screen  
  
By: PieJune  
  
Summary: AU! Best friends Syaoran and Tomoyo went to watch a horror movie were they got sucked into it and get to meet cousins Eriol and Sakura. Read as they escape horrifying creatures and discovering each one's deepest secrets!  
  
First and foremost, I want to set some things clear.  
  
1.This is a turn over. If you don't know what a turn over is, well, so do I. I just learned it from another fic, whose title I forgot. It said that a turn over is just like a cross over, but the characters don't get to meet characters from another anime. THEY play their part. [That didn't make any sense, does it?] For example, in CCS and NGE. If it is a cross over, each of their characters meet each other. But in a turn over, the CCS gang plays the parts those of NGE or vice versa. [whheeww!]This is not an NGE and CCS turn over. I said that it was only an example. Okay, okay. I'll let the cat out of the bag. It is a CCS and Goosebumps turn over. And because this is a turn over, this is slightly AU. [Alternate Universe]. So don't be shocked when you read Eriol walking like a zombie and looking dazed, or Syaoran and Tomoyo beating the crap out of each other, or Sakura not really afraid of ghosts. But I will try my best to make them like the ol' CCS Gang[^_^]  
  
2.I based this story in a book. As I said above, it is Goosebumps. So that makes this plagiarism, right? Well, All I can say is, I don't care whatever you say. I mean, if I don't write it, I will go insane because this story bothers me a lot, in a sense that I want to do something about it on my own way. But don't be mistaken. For me, there is nothing wrong with the story. In fact, I really loved it, and if in your opinion I destroyed the plot or anything, I can't do anything about it. I know cannot please everybody. You are free to do anything you want. Just don't you dare to flame me (if you want to know why, read my bio). I could only hope that you will like it, as much as I do.  
  
3. I intended that this story be an E+T, but it ended more of an S+S. Maybe because there was plenty of Syaoran's POV. He and Tomoyo were the main characters. But don't worry, I'll try my best to have E&T a sweet moment they will never forget…  
  
So…that sums it up. I really need your reviews on this one. This is not my first fic, but I put too much of my time here, and all I really want is to know what you think about it. Again, no flames (if you're really dying to know why, read.my.bio.) I will really go crazy if all I receive is only a few. You don't want another insane human being roaming on earth, would you?  
  
Oops…I forgot to tell you what Goosebumps book it is. Well, to tell you the truth, it's a collaboration of many books, but it is more inspired from the 'Invaders From The Big Screen' and 'Shockers From Shock Street (thus, the title). So, now, proceed to the fic! 


	2. Nearly Forgotten

Chapter I-Nearly Forgotten  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
  
The rain then sends dripping acidic questions  
  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion…  
  
-Linkin Park's 'Forgotten'  
  
-Syaoran's POV-  
  
"This is eerie, Syaoran." My friend Tomoyo seized my sleeve.  
  
"Let go, Tomoyo, you're hurting me!" I frantically whispered to her.  
  
But she didn't seem to hear. She was staring ahead into the darkness, clutching my arm.  
  
"Tomoyo, please-you're tearing my shirt." I whispered to her. Finally, she lessened her grip so I was able to shake it free. It was very dark, darker than the darkest night. I squinted hard, trying to see. And these stupid 3- D glasses are making it more impossible. Why do I have to wear this, anyway? It's still the same with or without this. Suddenly, a gray light glowed dimly in front of us.  
  
Tomoyo ducked low. I was feeling guilty, because even with the foggy light, I could see fear in her eyes.  
  
I shouldn't have dragged her into this. But, in fact, I really enjoyed it, watching Tomoyo cower beside me.  
  
I know, I know. That's terrible. I admit it. I am not a good friend to Tomoyo Daidouji. So I whispered "You know, we can always leave and…"  
  
"AND FORGET THE CHANCE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO DRESS YOU UP FOREVER?"  
  
"Hey! I can't see the screen!" a voice called out behind us.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Quiet" someone else, whispered.  
  
We exchanged glances. She blushed and said quietly "Never"  
  
Someone's in no way gonna give up, huh? Knowing that she was a little freaked out with horror movies, I dared her. Because when it comes to her fashion sense, she will do anything, even risking our friendship…  
  
…just to make me wear those outlandish things she makes.  
  
So to settle the dispute, I challenged her that if she can watch a horror movie without leaving the theater in the middle of the film…  
  
"OKAY!" Tomoyo confidently shouted at me. We were at the park. And luckily there were no people nearby or they would also suffer from the impact of her shout.  
  
"You know," I said to her, arranging my already messed up hair from her shout's force. "I'M NOT THAT DEAF OR ANYTHING!!" I equally yelled at her.  
  
"Geez…you need not to be angry, my soon-to-be-mannequin." She said, sticking her tongue at me  
  
"Well see about that, my scaredy-cat friend!" I threatened as I ran towards home. "See you tomorrow at the movies…scared as hell!"  
  
Boy, and I did see her now. Knowing that she will not give up easily, I sat comfortably and decided to enjoy the movie.  
  
Back to gray, dim light, it brightened a little and now we can see a long wooden fence. A hand-lettered sign appeared on the fence. It says: DANGER. KEEP OUT. THIS MEANS YOU.  
  
"Really…" I thought sarcastically. Then the scraping sounds made Tomoyo and I gasp. She looked at me, with arching eyebrows and smiling teasingly. I could read her eyes. They say that 'the high-and-mighty' Syaoran Li can be a wimp too. I looked away from her. But unfortunately, my eyes landed on the screen. We were still beside on the fence, but the sounds now are louder. The view moved quickly along the fence. Faster. But the scraping sounds are still following us. Then an empty street stared ahead of us. I took a deep breath. Tomoyo gripped again my arm, but now harder. To our horror, the fence began to shake. Even the whole street shook. There was an earthquake! All of a sudden, two kids began to run towards a house. And not just a house, but also a haunted house. The boy with glasses reaches for the front door. "He looks like a nerd" I thought, not noticing that I have said that aloud. Tomoyo turned to me and said angrily,  
  
"He's not. In fact, he's much cuter than you."  
  
"So, can we forget about the mannequin thing now that you found a new Guinea pig?"  
  
"Why, you the great Syaoran Li not brave enough to watch the movie anymore?"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Quiet! Can you kids shut up?!" an angry voice said beside us.  
  
Sigh…that's the second time today. Anyway, as we turned to the movie, Eriol, the boy with glasses, gestures to his cousin. The girl, if I remember, was named Sakura. Oh boy…the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Its color was emerald green…Oh god. Looks like Tomoyo's contagious.  
  
Well, the movie was about the cousins, who have come to visit their Aunt Nakuru. No one has seen her for years. Who wants to go in that crappy house, anyway?  
  
As the two kids enter the house, the door behind them slams shut. They frantically rattle the doorknob. It's locked!  
  
I looked worriedly at them. I know how this kind of movies work, and getting locked inside that kind of house is not a good idea.  
  
"Aunt Nakuru!" Sakura yells. "Where are you?"  
  
She and her cousin try to pry open the door. Furious, Eriol pounds on the wall beside the door with his fist. Then the wall shifts under his hand! He stumbles forward into blackness.  
  
"Help!!" he cries. "Something's sucking me in!" Sakura tries to grab him but is pulled in with him.  
  
Tomoyo, who was holding on my arm with her death grip, was leaning forward on her seat. She falls down, and before I could do anything, she unluckily drags me with her.  
  
This is stupid! I thought. I quickly stood up, embarrassed. Now the audience will think that we are crazy. As I helped Tomoyo up, an eerie silence surrounded us. I looked around.  
  
And an impossible, terrifying discovery stumbles before me.  
  
We are not in the theater anymore.  
  
Just cobwebs and a musty smell everywhere.  
  
Next:  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
This is dumb.  
  
Really, really dumb.  
  
You know why, because THERE'S NO WAY TWO KIDS BE IN THE MOVIE THAT THEY ARE WATCHING!!!!!  
  
And because it was a horror movie…Oh no…I'm afraid to continue…  
  
A rustling sound made my spine tingle. "W-who's there?"  
  
And before I can hear an answer, Tomoyo grabbed my arm and she shrieks in horror…  
  
[Time for AN! Well, what do you think? Of course, after reading, the next thing to do is…*drumroll* REVIEW!! Tell me your rants, opinions, or anything! Just.do.it.in.a.nice.way. or the white poisonous foam from the red tube will find it's way towards you! *looks menacingly evil* Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Zantie: It's poisonous?  
  
PieJune: And what the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Zantie: Just enjoying the movie with Syaoran… *gets into dreamy mode*  
  
PieJune: Get out! Get out! Get out! Syaoran is for Sakura only! .  
  
Zantie: Ok. So, I'll go for Eriol! *happily skips towards the door*  
  
PieJune: WHAAT!! Oh, before I go, for the nth time, please review. Till next chapter!  
  
*races after Zantie, dragging with her a HUGE mallet… * 


	3. We're Not Alone

[AN: Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. For the title-and-song-excerpt things, I just thought it was kinda funny, so bear with me. ^_^ Also, gomen for the shortness of the of this chapter and the previous one ^^']  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed! And for those who haven't, hey people! I thought you heard me!! I'm gonna be insane if there are only few reviews!!*tries to say in a creepy voice as much as she can* I... WOULD... HAUNT… YOU…DOWN…  
  
Disclaimer: Hehehe, I forgot this from the last chapter [last chapter's title was 'Nearly Forgotten']. I don't own the all the stuff in this fic… only the fic…Mwahahaha!  
  
**  
  
Chapter II: We're Not Alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
-Michelle Branch's 'Everywhere'  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Ouch. That. Really. Hurts. Now what? I looked around.  
  
"Uh, Syaoran, where are we?"  
  
"More likely, what happened?" he replied. "Perhaps we ended in the basement or something." He added. Yeah… maybe that's what happened. A rustling sound made me turn around…  
  
OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!!! It's them…t-the kids…the cousins…Eriol and Sakura!  
  
"Owww!" I heard Syaoran cry. I was roughly tugging his shirt. I didn't care. I shrieked and pointed to the other pair. He annoyingly turns his head to them and…and…his mouth drops open in shock. The cousins were looking at us with accusing looks. Huh? I was confused.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you lock us in the house?" Eriol demands.  
  
"And what did you do with Aunt Nakuru?" Sakura adds.  
  
"Hey! We didn't do anything!" I said to them. I don't care if I don't know where we are. I just don't like it when people accuse me.  
  
"And we don't even know where we are!" Syaoran tells them.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Eriol questions. Oh…He looks much cuter in personal…  
  
"Er, I hope you will believe what were gonna tell you…" I started.  
  
The cousins looked at us expectantly. Syaoran began on us watching a movie, and in the middle of it, fell headfirst here. He skipped on the part that the cousins are just characters from the movie. Well, I think that's just the right thing, coz' maybe it will just worsen the situation. I don't think that they will accept the fact that they are just fictional characters.  
  
"I'm sure that Aunt Nakuru knows how to find your way back home." Sakura cheerfully says to us. And out to the corner of my eye, I see my best friend Syaoran blush. Hmmm, this is interesting, I thought.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol asks me. "Will you help us find her?" he says.  
  
I was lost at words. "Ummm…Syaoran?" I sheepishly looked up to him.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Hoe? These guys came from another world? But that isn't the problem. They're lost and they need our help. Maybe I could cheer them up.  
  
"I'm sure that Aunt Nakuru knows how to find your way back home." I said to them cheerfully. I noticed the girl, Tomoyo, was smirking. Hoe!? Then my cousin Eriol asked her if they could help us find our Aunt. She blushed. Looks like my cousin has an admirer. She then asks the question to her companion. I look up to the Syaoran guy and waited for his answer.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
Everyone's waiting for my answer. So I thought it over. If Tomoyo and I will wander around the house alone…Nah! "Okay, we'll help you find Aunt Nakuru. Besides, the more the merrier." I sarcastically added.  
  
-Eriol-  
  
I smirked at what Syaoran said. "And we'll help you find your way back home" I said. I glanced at Tomoyo and she smiled gratefully at me. I felt blood rushing up to my face. I haven't noticed that she is very pretty. I wonder if she and Syaoran are dating…HUH? Where did that came from? GOTTA FIND AUNT NAKURU, GOTTA FIND AUNT NAKURU, GOTTA FIND AUNT NAKURU, GOTTA FIND AUNT NAKURU, GOTTA FIND AUNT NAKURU… "Do you know where that goes?" An angelic voice made its presence known…then two hands grabbed my shoulder and shook me. W-Wha? I looked up and met a pair of amethyst eyes…  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
We followed the two cousins down a long dark hallway lined with paintings of sad, weird looking people. Cobwebs cling to the frames. Creepy…I wonder if these people fell into this house like us never got out…  
  
"Do you know where that goes?" I stopped and turned to the cousins. Syaoran stopped and so did Sakura, but Eriol kept on walking as if on a trance. I ran up to him and shook him. He stared at me and…  
  
…I stared at him also. [AN: She's holding him, where else will she look, anyway?^_~]. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me.  
  
"What's that?" I quickly swirled around. Then I smiled, seeing only a big red bouncing ball. Then it hit me. IT WAS BOUNCING BY ITSELF!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I managed to say- er shout. Well, nobody could blame me, I mean it's not everyday you could see a ball bouncing by itself in a haunted house in a movie where you got 'sucked' into it!!!  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
How I wish that if I open my eyes Tomoyo and I are back to the theater, and people will 'shush' us. But of course, fate has other plans. And with me being by Sakura, doesn't help the situation a bit. I can't focus. No! I can focus. Only on Sakura, anyway. I can't get her off my mind. Even though I barely know her, I can't forget how cheerful she acted a while ago, even though our situation seems hopeless. And it seems that now, the situation has gone worse. Tomoyo was shrieking and so was Sakura. And it was just because of a bouncing ball… then I noticed… that it was a BOUNCING BY ITSELF!! Oh god… wait, maybe it can help us.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to catch the ball" I announced and looked at the panic- stricken girls. I sighed.  
  
"I have to see how it bounces itself." I waited in the hallway until the ball is almost upon me. I stretched out my arms and leapt just as the ball reached the highest point in its bounce.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
PPPPPOPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"YAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the ball exploded the moment I touched it. I quickly took back my hands and gazed at them, wondering why they didn't get hurt. Then, I noticed a paper. It must have been inside the ball. I read it aloud. It says: PLEASE HELP ME! VAMPIRES HAVE LOCKED ME IN THE NORTH TOWER. YOU WILL FIND THE KEY BEHIND A PAINTING OF A MAN WITH A PINCE-NEZ. SIGNED. AUNT NAKURU.  
  
"Let's save her!" Sakura cries.  
  
"Let's find the portrait with the pince-nez. Follow me." I charged down the hallway. Then it hit me. I turned around to the others. "What's a pince- nez?" I asked awkwardly.  
  
Eriol snapped his fingers. "I know! Find a painting of a man wearing a hat and a tassel. He ordered. "That's where the key was hidden"  
  
"Very smart, cousin!" Sakura said to him. How I wish I were the one who figured it out. I looked down. Then Sakura came up to me "C'mon." she said and held my hand. Oh my…so much for being depressed.  
  
We scanned the walls of the hallway, but unfortunately, most of the paintings are of men wearing hats. Then Sakura announced. "Why not let's split up. We'll go this way and you cousin go that way…" I blushed, remembering that Sakura was still holding my hand. As I glanced around, focusing my mind on something else, I spotted him. "No need" I said, pointing to a painting of a tall man with a long black beard. Wearing a hat and a tassel. We all dashed towards the painting. The trio crowded around me as I slowly removed the painting from the wall…  
  
…and are immediately plunged through the floor.  
  
"It was the wrong painting!" Tomoyo cried  
  
"It triggered a trapdoor!" I added as we nose-dive through the darkness…  
  
Next:  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Sigh… this is the second time. It seems that there's a lot of 'falling into nothingness' lately. And I really hate it. After we landed, where we barely survived, someone joins the search party. And I think that he will not help the situation…  
  
"We've heard stories." Sakura cries. "About empty suits of armor searching for a body." 


	4. Falling Into You

Chapter III- Falling Into You  
  
[AN: The story's back! Yay! My mom is calling me upstairs. Hey guys! If you're really an anime otaku who loves wallpapers, why don't you check out http://geocities.com/piejune5/. The site's called Idyllic One. Hope you like it.]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Falling Into You by Celine or Goosebumps. Bah! Humbug!  
  
***  
  
I'm falling into you  
  
This dream could come true  
  
And it feels so good falling into you  
  
…  
  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
  
Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
-Celine Dion's 'Falling Into You'  
  
  
  
***  
  
-Eriol-  
  
  
  
I hit the floor with a crash. Then one by one, the rest piled on top of me.  
  
"Tomoyo! Have you been on your diet? OWWWW!! That was my hand Tomoyo!" It was Syaoran.  
  
"Serves you right, sucker." She shot back.  
  
"Will you stop squiggling, dear cousin?" I said to Sakura  
  
"Yeah. You are making it more hard, Sakura." Syaoran agreed  
  
"S-sorry, Eriol, Syaoran." She apologized.  
  
These are the noise that we made. I smiled. Even though we are in this seemingly impossible situation, we 'managed' to have fun. As I struggled to stand up, I discovered that we landed on armor.  
  
"What is an armor doing in Aunt Nakuru's house?" Then I also realized that we are in a dungeon. "We're in a-" I was cut off by a screeching, groaning sound.  
  
"What's that?" Tomoyo asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"I don't know…" I replied at her. I fought back the fear rising in my chest. I swallowed hard. "But I guess we better find out…"  
  
  
  
As we dashed quietly to a stone archway, Syaoran peeked out. Then he looked at us, specifically Sakura and I, and asked. "Uh, guys? Is there any reason a knight in armor would be roaming down here?"  
  
"Maybe that's Aunt Nakuru!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
But Tomoyo's smile was not enough for me to stop trembling. I replied to Syaoran. "D-did you say armor? I managed stammer. He looked at me with perplexed looks.  
  
"We've heard stories." Sakura cries. "About empty suits of armor searching for a body"  
  
  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
  
  
Empty? How can an empty suit of armor get around?  
  
"Maybe it's not empty." I said. I glanced out again. Tomoyo peeked beside me. The knight was standing in the hallway. He was trying to figure which way to go. Then he looked in our direction. That is when I noticed that his visor is up. I squinted to look into his face. All I can see is black. Then I heard the answer from Tomoyo.  
  
"It's empty!" she shrieks.  
  
The armor freezes. Then it headed straight towards us.  
  
"Smart move" I hissed at Tomoyo.  
  
"B-but it's empty. I-it can't hurt us!" She defenses.  
  
"Yeah, right". I replied, derisively.  
  
"Then how can it walk? We better go, or it will have four bodies to choose from…" I said as we darted across the hall to a thick wooden door. Once we were inside, we shoved the door shut, hoping that the armor gives up on us…  
  
  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
  
  
I gazed around. I realized that the room we are in isn't exactly empty. A large dresser stands against the far wall. We all glanced at each other and nodded. As if reading each other thoughts, we approached it. There's some kind of lettering in the middle of the drawer. Sakura wiped away the dirt and read the words aloud.  
  
"Helter-Skelter Drawer. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."  
  
"What does that mean?" Eriol asks. Hmmm…  
  
"Helter-Skelter, doesn't that mean chaotic or sort of?" I thought aloud.  
  
"Then let's leave that alone!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
But Syaoran slowly pulled the drawer. He groped around and was searching for something. Then he took out his hand. He showed something to us. It's a key! I took it away from him.  
  
"Maybe it's the key Aunt Nakuru mentioned!" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Check the drawer again." He added.  
  
"No!" Sakura opposes. "Don't press our luck. Besides, maybe the armor has given up on us. Let's resume our search for Aunt Nakuru now."  
  
"But we could find something more helpful on the drawer again." Her cousin disagrees.  
  
"Or something that could kill us!" Sakura says furiously. I rolled my eyes and looked up to Syaoran.  
  
"It's all up to you…" I said to him "You always seem to choose the right decision, anyway…"  
  
  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
  
  
Oh great…this is just I hoped she would say…I thought derisively…  
  
"Well" I started. "Ummm …we have the key, so why don't we leave and try to look for Aunt Nakuru-" I was cut short by Sakura. Before I could say anything, she hugged me tightly.  
  
"Yay! Thank you, Syaoran, thank you. I know you will choose wisely!" she said. I blushed, not only for the praise but also for the fact that she is clinging tightly to me. "uh…" I managed to utter.  
  
"W-we better g-get going…" I heard a smirk and glared at Tomoyo and Eriol who was giving me a ' LOOK'.  
  
"Oh sorry." Sakura apologized as she released me.  
  
"It's okay" I smiled at her who in turn, smiled at me. Oh god, here we go again…  
  
  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
  
  
This is so cute. I wish I had with me my camera. Syaoran is so funny. And Sakura is sooo dense. This is so KAAWWAAII!!! Oh! If I remember, Syaoran and me were trapped inside a movie. So this is not a good time or place to think of some unimportant things…but they are so kawaii…  
  
  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
  
  
As I managed to open the door with Sakura beside me (which is the by the way, very difficult because of the blush 'levels' I have to go through) I peeked around. The coast was clear. No dumb haunted armor.  
  
"Why don't we go back upstairs?" I announce to the others, which they all agreed.  
  
Sigh… I realized that in a very large and almost empty house, finding a staircase is almost impossible. And we have to look out for that stupid armor. Luckily it clanks so loudly so we can hear it and before it finds us.  
  
"There has to be a way up." I complained.  
  
"Not in this crazy, old house!" Tomoyo said, exasperated. I leaned on the wall in exhaustion. Then Eriol shouted. "Look out!"  
  
  
  
Next:  
  
  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
  
  
First, getting sucked into a movie.  
  
Then, encountering a bouncing ball & falling into an empty armor that walks.  
  
And now, a talking black cat wants us to go inside an ancient torturing device to go upstairs.  
  
This just gets better, isn't? 


	5. 5

Chapter V-Then You Look At Me  
  
Then you look at me  
  
And I always see  
  
What I have been searching for  
  
I'm lost as can be  
  
-Celine Dion's 'Then You Look At Me'  
  
[AN: Yay! The songs are back! Yo! Peeps over there! Review after you read! Gomen for the shortness of each chapter. (I kinda need the cliffhangers...)]   
  
Deeshclaimerzz: Me own nothing...  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!! I screamed in my thoughts. I shut my eyes closed and hugged myself tightly. I don't wanna be a Swiss cheese!! Then I felt a cool breeze. Huh? What happened to the spikes? Maybe I'm dead. I don't feel intense pain.  
  
"Come on" Eriol said. Wha-? I feel around the blackness, and accidentally punches him.  
  
"Owwww" he whimpered in pain.   
  
"Sorry, Eriol?" I asked. He mumbled something that confirmed that it was really him. I blushed in embarrassment. Luckily we were covered in darkness. I don't know what would happen if he sees me in this situation.  
  
"The creature was right, after all." Syaoran said. "It does lead upstairs."  
  
I felt the bottom of the stairs at my feet. We carefully ascended the winding stairway. The iron maiden was actually built into the wall. It was like a door, and it lead us to the foot of this narrow staircase. As we reached the top, there was a trapdoor. We climbed out and found ourselves in a dusty hallway lined with tall, wooden doors.  
  
Each of us dashed into the doors.  
  
And I think we had run out of luck.  
  
They were all locked.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
"Aaaarrrgghhh!!" I grumbled. "Aunt Nakuru could be behind these doors, but we can't get to her. I hate this place, I HATE THIS HOUSE!!!!!" I shouted. Syaoran looked sympathetically to me. Maybe he's thinking that I need professional help. Well, maybe I DO need it. I sat down on the floor miserably. I can't take this any longer.  
  
"Well, maybe we CAN get to Aunt Nakuru." Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"How?" I said as I looked up. I stood up, with Syaoran helping me. We crowded around Tomoyo as she rummaged something in her pockets.  
  
"Simple. With the help of this." she said as she held out her hand, holding a key. It was the key form the Helter-Skelter drawer!  
  
"But there are more than dozens of doors here." I said, feeling hopeless again.  
  
"Wait!" Eriol scanned the hallway. He pointed out to the last three doors at the end. "Those are only the doors that will take an old-fashioned key like that one." He pointed to the key.  
  
"Great!" I exclaimed. "Now, it will be more easy!"  
  
"But which one should we try first?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
We approached the doors with old-fashioned locks. A large sign hangs above them. I gulped as I read it. 'Behind these doors, danger lurks.'  
  
Then Tomoyo noticed that each door has a faint writing.   
  
"Hey guys." She pointed it to us. The door closest to us read 'Portraits.' The middle door read 'Musical Interlude.' And the last one read 'Playtime.'  
  
Tomoyo held out the key. "So..." she began, "which door should we try first?"  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
Since the door labeled 'Portraits' is the nearest to us, we decide to give it a try. Just like the ones in the hallway, we entered a room full of paintings. But these are only half-finished. Some are missing their hands, ears, noses and mouths. And they all looked twisted and misshapen. I noticed a particularly gruesome one is missing his eyes.  
  
"Creepy" Sakura whispered. I looked at her. She stared right back at me. Uh- oh...Then I heard giggles from the back of my head. I looked back and saw the two evils...  
  
Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa.  
  
I know, I know, I shouldn't think of Tomoyo like that. She's my best friend, after all. But. BUT! Look at the way she looks at Sakura and me. Thank goodness that she left her camera back home. Luckily we were going to see a movie, so she didn't bring with her her camera. Or else. Five words would best describe what would happen. All. Hell. Will. Break. Loose. Forget that we are in a horror movie. Forget that all the horrible creatures here are making things much worse. I could imagine her from the clasps of a fire breathing, gross-looking gigantic monster and staring back at me...  
  
Through her camera lens.  
  
Well, on the bright side, if she would scream to death and throw her camera at the monster, then that would be definitely not her.   
  
But, beside Tomoyo was the worst, and perhaps the most evil one.   
  
Hiiragizawa.  
  
I hate the way he looks. I hate his smirk. I HATE HIM. And HE has the nerve to call me an OAF!! GRRRR!!! I couldn't wait to beat the living daylights out of him. And he, collaborating with Tomoyo. Oh no. Even without her camera, all hell will beak loose. And their wrath is starting to make its presence. NOW. This could make me wish that the empty armor come and make me his body. At least they will be afraid to come near me, and I would be safely cuddled inside.  
  
-Eriol-  
  
Hmm...Tomoyo and I would make such a nice couple. WAIITTT!! I didn't mean 'that' kind of couple. You know, joining forces with her on torturing my cute little descendan-Oops. I shouldn't have said that...  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
I started to feel scared. Maybe it's karma for teasing Syaoran a while ago. I feel that the paintings here are all watching me. Except for one, that is. The one in front of me.  
  
Because it has no eyes.  
  
"Beware..." a voice said.   
  
Huh? Each of us looked around. "W-who said that?" I cried. Sakura held my shoulders and turned me around.  
  
To the eyeless portrait.  
  
"H-he did." She said, nervously. "T-the guy in the painting."  
  
Next:  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Why, why would Syaoran do this to me? Of all people, why him? He's my best friend, how could he afford to keep that from me...and he and Eriol. They both lied to me. I hate him. I hate them!! 


	6. 6

Chapter VI-Runaway  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
-[hehe,] Linkin Park's [again] 'Runaway'  
  
[AN: I think I overused the word 'blushing' in this chapter. Z: It wasn't in the last five chapters? PJ: GRRR....]  
  
Disclaimer: The word says it all! Disclaim! I disclaim ownership of all the characters, all the songs, and sniff, sniff plot. Wahhh!!  
  
-Sakura-  
  
My heart was thumping in my chest. "D-did you say something?" I stammered.  
  
"Of course, I did" the painting blurted out. "All of us can. Except for those unfortunate ones who doesn't have mouths."  
  
Hoe...this can't be happening...walking empty armors, talking paintings...what next?  
  
"Beware of the sorcerer." The painting said. "Or should I say, sorcerers".  
  
Uh-oh. I thought as I looked over at Tomoyo. This is bad...   
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Why was Sakura looking at me like that? And it looks like that she's fidgeting. I tried to ignore her and turned to the talking painting.   
  
"What do you mean, 'sorcerers'?" I demanded, curiosity overcoming me.  
  
"I will only tell if you promise to paint my eyes." he declares.   
  
"Okay" At this point, I'll say anything. I have to find out what he's talking about.   
  
"I promise"  
  
"Then I shall reveal to you the identity of the sorcerers." I followed his hand, and was shocked when he pointed to... Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
"WWHHAAATTT!!!!!!" I shouted as I stepped away from Eriol, who was looking grimly.  
  
"I know that this would happen, I just didn't expected it to happen sooner..." He glared at the painting. He mumbled something, which I think was a spell, there was a little glow of light, and after that, the painting was replaced with a beautiful portrait of a young lady.  
  
"I should have done this long ago..." he said, with bowed head.   
  
"So we won't discover who you are?!!" I said angrily at him. "And WHO exactly are you?"  
  
"Be patient, my cute little descendant, I'll-".  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT??!!"  
  
"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed" he stated simply.  
  
Silence.  
  
And more silence...  
  
"N-no...w-way" I said, shakily. "Y-you're my ancestor? The Great Clow Reed? H- how, why?"  
  
"Stop it" Tomoyo's voice cut me short.  
  
I looked at her. She was staring at her feet. "Tomoyo?" Then it hit me. I've kept it as a secret. The fact that I have magical abilities, and is one of the descendants of Clow Reed. From her. My one and only best friend and family in Tomoeda. She held up head and looked at us. Her face was tearful.   
  
"How can you do this to me, Syaoran. You lied to me."  
  
"Tomoyo, I can explain..."  
  
"I HATE YOU, SYAORAN LI!!" she screamed as she ran to outside the door.  
  
"Wait!!" I tried to run, but Sakura blocked me.  
  
"Why?" I asked her. Sakura shook her head. "Let her alone. I will go after her, don't worry. Try looking for Aunt Nakuru while we're gone. I'll have a girl talk with her." She said, before she sprinted after Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran. Sakura will take care of her."  
  
"How can I not worry? They both don't have magical abili- wait. Does Sakura have..."  
  
"Yes and no." he replied, without letting me finish. I looked inquisitively at him.  
  
"Yes, because it is in her bloodline. You see her father and I are both Clow Reed's reincarnation. But only I have the memory of my previous life. And she is the one destined to be the card captor, and maybe, eventually, the card mistress"   
  
"And no, because she hasn't even opened the Clow book. She's just an ordinary girl, for now. And I believe that that is the reason why you are here, Syaoran Li. To have the Clow book and be the master of the cards, right?"   
  
I hesitated to give him my answer but replied, anyway. "Yeah."  
  
"I know that you would take care of her. I know you will."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" I said, blushing. Hey, I thought, why was I blushing?  
  
"I know exactly that you know what I'm talking about." He smirked. "C'mon, little descendant, why don't we go out of this room? I think it's useless to look in here."  
  
"Why, are you afraid that a painting would reveal your feelings for my best friend?" I glared at him, ignoring what he said earlier.  
  
"..."   
  
"Eh?" I looked at him and noticed that he, the-so called-Clow, is BLUSHING!  
  
"Daidouji and Hiiragizawa, what an evil couple..." I thought aloud. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?"  
  
"Don't forget that WE still have problems here, descendant." He said calmly.  
  
"Whatever" I replied. Hmmm, I think he has a point there. Tomoyo...  
  
-Eriol-  
  
I was surprised when Syaoran suddenly bent down. H-He was crying?   
  
-Syaoran-  
  
"I shouldn't have kept it from her." I suddenly blurted out. I don't know why am I doing this, but I can't keep it any longer.   
  
"I w-was just afraid that she won't accept me as a friend... she was my only friend in Tomoeda. I would've gone back, if not for her. She was my only true friend, and I can't bear to loose her. She's like a younger sister to me. The one I always have to protect...but I don't think I could protect her if she learned about my true self. She would hate me..."  
  
"Descendant...I don't think the reason that she ran away is because she hates you."  
  
"But you heard her clearly. She said she that she hated me." I said, dejectedly.  
  
"No. She just said that because she was angry, but she didn't mean it. She will realize it, after she calms down. I think that she's a little confused, and afraid. You know, of our situation, your situation. Maybe she just wants to go back. And finding the truth, in this time, in this place, has worsened it for her. If given the chance, I now that she will understand. I know she will." He patted my shoulder.  
  
I looked up at Hiiragizawa. He was smiling one of his eerie smiles. Holy crap...I can't believe that it is really Hiiragizawa that told me this things. But, he's right. Tomoyo's very understanding. We were just a bit unlucky because she found it out at a wrong place and time...  
  
I stood up. "I think we better go. I just hope Sakura would be able to find her."  
  
-Eriol-  
  
I know I shouldn't be worried. Sakura will find her. She will definitely find her. But...I know! I looked at Syaoran in front of me. This would take a minute...  
  
Next:  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
"Hi!" I said as I approached Syaoran Li. He was all alone by a cherry tree. It was recess. Bringing with me my food, I asked him. "Can I sit down?". He nodded gruffly at me. "So, you're from Hong-Kong, right?" I broke the silence. I don't know why I was trying to befriend him, but all I know is that he's a good guy. I didn't expect a reply, so I was surprised when he did.  
  
"Yeah" he said silently, almost inaudible.  
  
I leaned closer. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"Hmph" he stood up and tried to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" Now he was getting angry. "Wait up!" I called to him, not noticing that my shoelace was untangled. "Syaora-aahhhhh!!!"  
  
THUD! 


	7. 7

**Chapter VII- The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
-Celine Dion's 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'_  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
It was a one sunny morning, in Class 4-2A. Another day at school, and tons of schoolwork to do. The bell just rang, and Mr. Terada, our adviser, went inside the room.  
  
"Homeroom period begins. Hmmm, everyone's present. Today, I'm introducing a transfer student. Come on in." he ushered in a chestnut-haired boy, with glaring amber eyes.  
  
Hmmm, it is unusual to have a transfer student at this time of year. I thought.  
  
"Syaoran Li," Mr. Terada introduced him. "From Hong Kong. I hope everyone gets along with him. Then, your seat... Okay. The seat behind Daidouji is empty.  
  
"Your seat is this way. Here." I smiled to him as he passed by.  
  
Oh...he's the quiet type of guy. I looked at him and he glared at me. I sweatdropped. Is that his way befriending someone? But, som...somehow his stare hurts...  
  
"Suddenly, my heart moves, like something not to be kept quiet, which I must tell someone, I write it down..." Mr. Terada has started on the lesson. I think I should pay attention if I don't want to be called unpredictably.  
  
"Hi!" I said as I approached Li. He was all alone by a cherry tree. It was recess. Bringing with me my food, I asked him. "Can I sit down?". He nodded gruffly at me. "So, you're from Hong-Kong, right?" I broke the silence. I don't know why I was trying to befriend him, but all I know is that he's a good guy. I didn't expect a reply, so I was surprised when he did.  
"Yeah" he said silently, almost inaudible.  
I leaned closer. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"Hmph" he stood up and tried to walk away.  
"Hey!" Now he was getting angry. "Wait up!" I called to him, not noticing that my shoelace was untangled. "Li-aahhhhh!!!"  
THUD!  
  
Noodles and cakes are scattered on the grass. Everyone was staring.  
"Uh, s-sorry." I apologized at him. Li was sprawled, face flat on the ground and I was on top of him, with the noodles.  
I was so afraid. I mean, I saw how he glared at me a while ago, and he was walking away because he got angry with me, and this! This happened! Oh god, I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead!  
He silently stood up, and brushed of the pastas and dirt on his uniform. Then, then, he l-looked at m-me. Uh-oh. He pointed out on my face...  
  
And.  
  
He.  
  
Started.  
  
Laughing?  
  
Oh my, I think he's gone crazy. Hey...wait a minute. HE'S LAUGHING AT ME?! I stood up, pushed the sleeves of my uniform up. He was now rolling on the ground, and he was laughing so hard, running out of air. I picked him up by his collar, and began to show him Why-You-Shoudn't-Dare-To-Make-Fun-Of-A-Daidouji...  
  
Several punches, kicks and blows later...  
  
"I'm very disappointed with you two. Daidouji! Of all people, you becoming late after recess?" Because of what happened, we were late. Mr. Terada was giving us a pice of his mind. "And you, Li. It's your first day here in Tomoeda Elementary School and you showed this kind of behavior? Tsk,tsk...As for your punishment, go and stand on the hallway..." he paused "...with buckets of water"  
  
As Li and I made our way, he was glaring all the time at me. I know, I know, I could see read his mind saying that it was my fault, yadayadayada. So I stopped. "Will you quit looking at me like that?!" I said angrily at him. He cocked his eyebrows. I sighed.  
"Well, on the bright side, I learned that you could laugh, too." I smiled at him. We exchanged looks and we started to laugh.  
"Hey you kids." A teacher looked outside a room. "Don't you know that we are trying to study in here? Please be quiet! And what are you doing outside during school hours?" she asked.  
"Um...we" I tried to say.  
"We were ordered to get something" Syaoran answered quickly.  
"Better get the fast or I'll tell your adviser that you're loitering the hallways". She threatened.  
"Y-yes, maam'." We said, in unison.  
  
"Hey, we aren't properly introduced, yet! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, and despite what happened earlier, you could call me Tomoyo." I said, holding out my hand.  
"Li Syaoran. I think you could call me Syaoran, too." He said, as we shook hands.  
"Ok. Um, I think we should get those buckets or..." I said  
"The teacher will pour the water on us" he replied  
"Yeah..."  
  
So, that's how Syaoran and I first met, and eventually, became best of friends. He's like the brother I didn't have. And after almost two years, I didn't expect that he would do this to me. He betrayed me.Next:  
Someone switches places. 


End file.
